dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: a New Friend
A New Friend is the 4th episode of the Dragon Ball SS Retelling of the Vegeta Saga. Summary Gohan begains to grow accustomed to his new life, able to grab food by himself as Raditz who is still fallowing him watches on slightly impressed by his nephews progress. After a Nearby Thunderstorom strikes up, Gohan takes shelter in a nearby cave. Raditz while does not mind the weather decides to fallow Gohan into the Cave secretly to see what he well do now. he then sees Gohan creates an oiniment to heal his wounds Back at Kame House Bulma is still testing Gine on something and tries to scan her powerlevel witch to Bulma's shock is two thousand and fithty. Gine too is surprised by this as Bulma then works out that if Gine trains with Kami like the others maybe they have a chance to beat the Saiyans that are coming with the others. Gine then qurestions one of the people Bulma means "Yamcha " Bulma is still annoied but tells Gine she tasked Krillin to pick him up For the Past Five years, Yamcha has worked on the side of professional baseball player for the Titans. In the Middle of a game he is pulled out of a brawl by Krillin with the news of Goku's Death,Raditz is still on the loose and to top it all off two of Raditz partners are coming to earth. The Two of them and Puar meet up with Bulma who is still not gotten over there last breakup. Bulma however then tells them about Gine and says it may take a few days until her test's with her are complete and she can join the rest at Kami's Lookout to train and leaves in rendezvous in a capsel car. Gohan mainwhile discovers he is sharing a cave with a Apatosaurus. Raditz sees this wants to kill the Dino and eat it becouse hes that hungry after chasing this brat all day however after a fight with another Dino. Gohan's friend is hurt and Gohan tries to help it. This shocked Raditz as he then recalls when he was injered earler by Gohan's attack Vegeta and Nappa never helped him but abandoned him. he did not want to show it but this act did get to Raditz. When the sky was clear both Gohan and his Friend leave the cave only to be attacked by the Paozusarus. With his friend still injerd Gohan defends him all he could even with his new sword. But is knocked out however before the Bad Dinosour could eat the unlucky one Raditz jumps in and fires some "Warning shots " Saving the Unlucky dinosour and chasing the bad one away. Raditz then takes Gohan away to near a hill top he then slashes some water on his face to wake up. Gohan after waking up then sees Raditz and has a Panic attack remebering the last time they met. Raditz tells Gohan to calm down and that for now there on the same side aginest the upcoming Saiyan's. Gohan then says he does not beleve Raditz becouse he killed his dad. Raditz then tells him he never did he just simply jumped out of the way and goes on to say that him and Piccolo have made a deal that they both well train Gohan once the other months are up. Raditz then asked Gohan before leaving why he wanted to save that damn dinosour so badly Gohan then points out that its not right to leave a friend when there hurt. Raditz remebering his own past and the fact Vegeta and Nappa never cared he then said nothing and flys away to Gohan's confusion. at the Same time on Snake Way Goku decides to take a nap. Major Events * Bulma decides that Gine trainning with Kami would be a good idea * Gohan helps an Injerd Dinosour * Raditz saves both Gohan and Gohan's friend * Raditz decides to stop fallowing Gohan now knowing Gohan knows Battles * Gohan vs Paozusarus * Raditz vs Paozusarus Apperinces * Gohan * Raditz * Bulma * Gine * Rockey Rivers * Yamcha * Puar * Krillin * Goku * Vegeta * Nappa Changes in the Timeline * Gine is suggested to help fight the Saiyans when they come due to her surprsinly high powerlevel * in the Origanal The Paozusarus eats Gohan's friend after knocking Gohan out. Here Raditz scares the Paozusarus away with some Warning shots saving it as he then takes Gohan to have a chat. Trivia * This Episode got allot of confusion as too how Gine's power incressed Toei Animaition clearifies this by saying that since Gine was frozen for a long time she got a Zenkai Boost herself without knowing it.